Voices From the Past
by imloopy
Summary: Set after the events of the Season 3 finale and the bonus episode Boo Normal. Chloe is still struggling to come to terms with the truth about Lucifer, and now she has the revelation that Ella sees and hears a ghost to contend with. But when the suicide rate in LA starts rising, she has more than just her co-workers' quirks to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place shortly after the events of the season finale and Boo Normal. If you want to know how we got between those two episodes, then check out my previous story, I am the Devil._

* * *

Nick opened up his phone and played the voicemail yet again, smiling at hearing his sister's voice, so familiar even after all this time. "Hi, Nick, can't wait to see you! It's been so long since we last spoke. How is everyone? Never mind, you can tell me when you see me. We've got so much to talk about!"

He listened again as his sister recited her address, although he had the whole message memorized. It had been such a shock to hear from her, but she seemed eager to make up for lost time. And he had to admit: he was curious to find out what his big sister had been up to all these years.

He double-checked his location: yes, this was it. An apartment complex - around a dozen apartments gathered around a courtyard that included a swimming pool. It looked like she was doing well for herself.

He found her apartment on the right of the courtyard, number 3. A tap at the door received no response, and he frowned. A glance at his phone confirmed that he was on time; where was she? Surely she wouldn't have forgotten - the sister he remembered was always on time, never forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

He tried knocking harder, and then stepped sideways to peer in the front window.

Was that her, lying on the sofa?

He returned to the door and started bashing at it and shouting his sister's name desperately.

"Is there something wrong?"

He turned to find a young man walking over to him. By the leaf skimmer in his hand and the overalls he wore, he did maintenance around the place. His earnest brown eyes looked concerned behind his black-framed glasses. "Yeah, my sister lives here. I'm supposed to be meeting her, but it looks like she's lying on the sofa, and she's not moving." He tried to control the fear that leaked out in his voice.

The pool guy peered through the window. "I see what you mean. Hold on, I'll get the key."

A couple of minutes later, he returned bearing the master key, and unlocked the door. Nick pushed past him and into the living room, where he found Sarah lying on the sofa, motionless. On the floor next to her lay an empty pill bottle.

"No!" Nick tried to revive her, but it was obvious she was long gone. "Why would she do this?" He looked wildly around her. "She wouldn't! This isn't real! Call the police, this is murder!"

* * *

When Detective Chloe Decker of the LA Police Department arrived, the forensic team were already hard at work, Ella Lopez taking photographs while another officer was dusting for fingerprints. A third member of the team was outside, checking the area around the apartments, while about half a dozen residents looked on and gossiped.

The apartment itself was tastefully furnished and decorated, a couple of landscapes hanging on the wall. The kitchen area was tidy and clean, a single mug sitting upside down on the drainer. In the living area, a man in his early twenties was slumped in an armchair, his eyes red-rimmed. Another man, dressed in overalls, stood beside him, looking as though he'd rather be elsewhere. A third, middle-aged and overweight, dressed in a suit that looked too small, hovered around in the background. He was wringing his hands and murmuring about how shocking it all was and how he couldn't believe it had happened in his building.

On the sofa lay the body of a woman, in her early to mid thirties, Chloe estimated. There was a family resemblance between her and the man in the armchair; both had the same blond hair and long, straight nose.

"Hi Chloe," Ella greeted her cheerfully. "Lucifer not with you?"

Chloe smiled at the young forensic scientist. "No, he's on his way." Chloe still hadn't got completely used to the fact that her partner really was the devil. Every time she thought of him it was with a sense of shock. He had been keeping his distance over the past couple of weeks since she had seen the truth, working more often with Dan than with her. In a way she appreciated the space he was offering her; in another way, she resented it. When he was near her, everything felt right. It was when he was away from her that the doubts and fears crept in.

"He's okay now, right? I really missed the guy when he was away."

But they'd been spending a lot of time together since his return, Chloe thought. "Yeah, he's fine. Fully recovered. Back to his usual self." The devil had bounced back in his usual inimitable fashion. It was Chloe who was struggling to come to terms with the fact that the man she loved was really the devil himself and the man she had nearly married had been the first murderer, cursed by God to roam the world forever.

Until Lucifer had killed him.

Chloe dragged her attention back to the case in hand. The man in the chair was sitting forward rubbing his hands over his face.

"Is it all right if I get back to work?" asked the man in overalls. He looked impatient rather than concerned.

"I just need to ask you a few questions," Chloe answered, taking her notebook and pen out. "Name?"

"Henry Davrell. I do the maintenance around here. When this guy started yelling for help I got the key from the office and let him in."

Chloe nodded. "All right, Mr Davrell. Once I have your details you're free to go for now. But don't disappear. We might have more questions."

He nodded, flashed a smile, gave her his contact information and then left, looking relieved to have escaped.

Turning back to the body, Chloe felt a wave of pity wash over her. "So she took an overdose?"

"No!" The man in the chair stood. "She's - she was - my sister. Sarah. I was coming to see her. She was looking forward to it, she said so. There's no way she would have taken her own life."

"So what do you think happened?" Chloe asked gently.

"Someone - someone must have made her do it." He waved his hands in the air helplessly. "Don't you see? She has a wonderful life here. She has a good job. She was just about to get back with her family. There was no reason for her to take an overdose."

Chloe looked at Ella, who shrugged. "We'll know more when we have the results of the post mortem," she said. "But I've seen nothing here that's inconsistent with her being on her own."

"Good morning everyone, did you miss me?" Lucifer breezed into the room, as ever convinced that the whole world was waiting for him. Not so surprising, Chloe supposed, considering who he really was. Somehow his behavior made more sense now she knew the truth.

"Nice of you to join us," she snapped, and even as she spoke she wondered why she was so short with him.

He just raised an eyebrow at her. "I came as soon as I could, detective."

And he was making her feel guilty already. She decided to ignore him, and turned her attention to the other man in the room, who introduced himself as Rafe Kirtley, the apartment manager.

"I came as soon as I heard what had happened," he said, mopping a damp brow. "When Henry came to ask for the key, I thought perhaps Miss Baker had got herself locked out. She did that sometimes. And then I heard this gentleman shouting for the police," he indicated the brother, "and so I thought I'd better come and see what was happening."

"Uhuh." Chloe made notes. He just couldn't resist coming to the scene of the crime, to be nosey. So many people just couldn't keep away, had to revel in the misfortune of others.

She looked up to see the deep brown eyes of her partner studying her closely. "Are you all right, detective?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Make yourself useful and see if Ella needs help." After all, they were best buddies these days. If that was all it was, she thought with a burst of anger.

She tried to ignore the hurt look in his eyes as he turned away. What was wrong with her this morning? She had been fine, and now suddenly she was in a foul mood.

Life had got so much more complicated since all that business with Pierce. That must be it. She brushed the thought off irritably and tried to focus on studying the crime scene. Although it looked at first glance like suicide, the brother's claims made sense, and they would treat it as suspicious circumstances unless and until they could prove otherwise.

* * *

 _Feedback always welcome! I do have this one mapped out, and hope to update around every three days with a new chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_What fantastic news! There will be a season 4 of Lucifer on Netflix! Congratulations to cast and crew, and well done to all the fans who tweeted their (our) hearts out for the past five weeks. While we wait for new episodes, let's continue with this story..._

* * *

Back at the precinct, Ella was busy going through the evidence the team had collected, while they waited for the result of the post mortem. She flicked through the sheets of chemical analysis from the printer. It all looked…

"Whatcha doing?"

She spun around, caught off guard. "Ray Ray! What are you doing here?"

Her friendly ghost shrugged and smiled. "Just catching up with my favorite human."

Ella glanced around, checking she was on her own. "It's good to see you," she admitted. Last time Ray Ray had appeared, she had been desperate for her to go away, and terrified of the reaction of her colleagues should they find out about her, but Chloe had been surprisingly cool with it all. Ella had wondered after that conversation just what Chloe had seen that made it so easy for her to believe that her friend could see and talk to a ghost, but the detective had not volunteered that information and Ella didn't pry. If Chloe wanted her to know, she'd tell her. Meanwhile, she was just grateful for her friend's easy acceptance.

"So whatcha working on?" Ray Ray sidled up to the desk and peered at Ella's papers.

"I'm just checking the drugs that the victim took," Ella explained. "It all checks out so far. And there's no sign that anyone else had been in the apartment recently, so it really does look like it was a straightforward suicide."

"Really?" Ray Ray gazed around the lab. "No doubt at all?"

"Well…" Ella considered the question. "If there's no sign of a break-in, and the apartment was locked, then either she let someone in or they had access to her apartment."

"You're looking into that, right?" Ray Ray sounded anxious.

"Of course we are, that's what Chloe's doing right now."

"What's Chloe doing?"

Again Ella was caught off guard. "Chloe! I didn't realise you were there. I was talking…" She trailed off, unsure of just how accepting Chloe was prepared to be in practice.

"Talking to your friend?" Chloe suggested with a smile.

"Uh - yeah." Ella looked uneasily from one to the other. Ray Ray was smiling at her indulgently, while Chloe seemed interested with a side order of amused.

"What was she saying?" Chloe asked.

"We were just discussing the case," Ella admitted. "Ray Ray was asking if we're looking into whether someone she knew was in the apartment with her and I said that's what you're doing."

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "So your - er - Ray Ray is interested in the case?"

Ella blushed. "She's a good friend. She likes knowing about what I'm up to." She gave a sigh. "I guess she misses being alive and being able to join in properly."

Ray Ray nodded. "Yeah, I love watching you work," she said.

Chloe was watching expectantly. "She said she loves watching me work," Ella relayed.

"And what does she think happened?" Chloe asked.

Ella looked over at Ray Ray, who shrugged. "I think someone made her do it," she answered. "I think you need to find out who it was and deal with him."

"Him?" Ella asked. Seeing Chloe's puzzled face, she explained what Ray Ray had said. It was complicated, having a conversation with two people when one couldn't hear the other. But no more so than if one were on the phone, she reasoned.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I've been taking statements," she said, talking to the air somewhere to the right of Ella, and gazing at a spot just above Ray Ray's left ear. "The manager had the master key, and claims to have been in his office all morning. The maintenance guy was working in someone's apartment up until half an hour before the victim was found dead, so that seems to rule him out, depending on when the pills were taken. There's an ex-boyfriend on the scene somewhere, and we're just having him brought in."

Ella gave her a grateful glance. Chloe seemed to completely accept the idea that she was talking to an invisible ghost.

"You're going to question them all properly, though, right?" The young ghost sounded strangely agitated.

"Why are you so concerned?" Ella asked her.

She shrugged. "I'd just hate to think how miserable she must have been to take those pills. Either someone made her want to die, or they killed her. We need to find out."

"We?" Why was she so concerned? Ella couldn't remember Ray Ray ever being quite so worked up about one of her cases before. Or anything to do with normal life, really, apart from as a curiosity.

Ray Ray looked around the room. "Sorry, Ella, been great chatting to you, but I've got to go." And she disappeared.

Ella gave an exasperated sigh, and then caught sight of Chloe's confused expression and explained what Ray Ray had said.

"Does she normally take such detailed interest?" Chloe asked.

"Not really." Ella tilted her head on one side, thinking back. "Normally she's just sort of generally interested, but not in specific cases." She glanced through the window at the main office. "Oh, shoot, Lucifer's here. He doesn't know about Ray Ray, does he?"

"Don't worry," Chloe answered. "I'm sure it wouldn't bother him one little bit if he did know, but I haven't said anything to him. It's not my secret to tell." She gave a conspiratorial grin. "Besides, I quite enjoy knowing something he doesn't."

* * *

Lucifer looked around the precinct. Chloe and Ella were deep in conversation in the lab, so he made himself busy in the conference room studying the murder board. The central photo was of the victim, with various men aligned across the top of the whiteboard, labeled as Rafe Kirtley the apartment manager, Henry Davrell the maintenance man, and George Watson, ex-boyfriend. Various notes and times indicated the whereabouts of the first two at the estimated time of ingestion of the pills.

Dan walked in. "Hi Lucifer."

"Oh, hello, Daniel. I was just bringing myself up to date with the case."

"Yeah?" Dan hitched one hip onto the nearby table. "What do you reckon?"

Lucifer indicated the board. "Well, it seems that the ex-boyfriend should be interesting to talk to. Maybe he killed her, or maybe she was heartbroken after the breakup." He frowned thoughtfully. A couple of years ago, he would have found that impossible to understand: who would get so involved with someone that they couldn't bear to be apart? But these days he was beginning to get the idea.

He glanced involuntarily over at the lab. He was trying to give Chloe space to get used the idea that he really was the devil, but every moment he spent away from her felt like time wasted. All he wanted to do was to stay by her side, to watch her, to chat with her.

To kiss her.

He thought longingly of that kiss they had shared. Before their world had been torn apart by a phone call telling them of Charlotte's death; before he had used his wings to protect Chloe and fly her to safety. Before he had killed Pierce, and then inadvertently shown Chloe his devil face.

It had been a tough few days, after that. Chloe had reacted remarkably well, especially considering he had been unable to change back to his normal face for a while. But now she wanted space.

And if Chloe wanted something, Lucifer would move heaven and earth - well, hell and earth, heaven was beyond his remit - to get it for her.

Dan cleared his throat, and Lucifer dragged his attention back to the conversation. "Sorry, Daniel, did you say something?"

"Are you all right, man? I mean, you and Chloe, you seem…" Dan shrugged, seemingly unable to express what he thought.

Lucifer glanced toward the lab again. "Yes, Daniel, thank you for asking. We're fine. Chloe just needs some time to adjust."

"You mean after Pierce's death? Yeah, I guess we all do."

"And you?" Lucifer remembered to ask. "After Charlotte?"

Dan's face changed. "It's hard," he admitted. "I think of her all the time. Every time I think of something to tell her, or see something she'd like. And then I remember."

Lucifer nodded in sympathy. He missed the lawyer himself.

"What are you up to, guys?" Chloe asked, appearing from the lab.

"Oh, just catching up," Lucifer responded airily. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"The ex-boyfriend has arrived. I'm about to interview him," Chloe answered, indicating the interrogation room. "Coming?"

Lucifer obediently headed after her; he didn't need asking twice.

George Watson was in his mid-twenties, tall, brown-haired and with a sulky expression on his face. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Chloe sat down opposite, and Lucifer took the seat next to her. "Tell me about Sarah Dacey," she invited him.

"I heard she took an overdose. So sad. What a waste." He shrugged as though not caring, but his expression said he did. "What do you want to know? She broke up with me. Said she couldn't bear to be with me anymore."

"Were you upset about that?" Chloe asked, putting on her sympathetic voice.

"Not much I could do about it. I kept calling, but she refused to speak to me. Just seemed to be sinking into misery."

"And when did you last see her?"

"Over a week ago," he said. Lucifer glanced across at Chloe. It was obvious from the man's body language that he was lying.

Chloe looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. He nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted. Standing and leaning over the table, he turned on the charm. "So what is it you most desire?"

Watson stared into his eyes, unable to resist. "I wanted to make her happy," he said.

"And how would you do that?" Chloe asked.

"She didn't want me around. So I had to leave."

"And you could bear to do that?" Lucifer demanded.

"Of course." He lowered his eyes at Lucifer's steady gaze. "I tried. I really did. But we work together. It's hard to be in the same office and not be able to talk to her, to touch her."

Lucifer felt Chloe give a little start next to him. "But you tried?" he prompted. "Despite saying she didn't want to speak to you?"

"I couldn't bear it. I was worried about her. So I went round yesterday to see how she was." He relaxed slightly as he made the admission, as though relieved the truth was out.

"And how was she?" Chloe asked.

"She offered me coffee. We talked for a while. That's all."

"How was her mood?"

He thought. "She seemed really down. I've never seen her so sad. And so bitter. She was talking about work, and thought everyone hated her." His expression was sad as he thought back.

"Were you surprised when you'd heard she'd taken an overdose?" Chloe made notes on her pad.

"To be honest? Yes, she's never struck me as someone who would do that. But how she was yesterday - that wasn't her. She was normally so happy." His eyes filled with tears. "If I'd only stuck around, said something, done something - maybe I could have prevented all this."

Chloe exchanged glances with Lucifer. He nodded in agreement to her unspoken thought. This man was genuinely upset about Sarah. They would need to check his alibi for the morning, but he didn't appear to have any desire to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the post mortem result was through the next morning, Chloe was starting to feel they were getting nowhere. "So there's no doubt the pills were ingested around two hours before death." She looked up at Ella. "And at that point we have alibis for all the suspects. We have no sign of anyone else being at the property. The ex-boyfriend indicates she was feeling down and not her normal self in the days leading up to her death. I'm sorry, Ella, but it looks like a straightforward suicide. Unless your friend can tell us anything different?"

Ella shook her head. "If she knows anything, she's not saying."

Chloe sighed. As if it wasn't difficult enough to come to terms with the fact that her partner and the man she loved was really the devil himself, now she was having to deal with ghosts interfering with her investigations. "Well, the brother is coming in again this morning. Let's see if he has anything to change our minds, but otherwise we've got nothing."

Just at that moment, Lucifer arrived. "Good morning, detective, Miss Lopez," he greeted them with his usual cheerful smile. "And what delights do we have in store this morning?"

"Morning, Lucifer." Ella gave him her customary hug, while Chloe just smiled and raised a hand in greeting. She envied her friends' ease with each other. It seemed that lately they'd become closer, with Lucifer often choosing to hang out with the young forensic scientist. Chloe wasn't exactly jealous, but - well, okay, yes, she admitted it to herself. Maybe she was just a little jealous. Life had been easier before she knew the truth about him, and while she never for one minute wanted to go back to the time when she would just dismiss him as talking nonsense, she did occasionally wish they could get back to their former ease with each other. Now it seemed Lucifer was holding back, almost as though he was afraid of her. And while part of her longed to reassure him, she was also struggling with the revelation that God not only actually existed, but was truly her partner's dad.

She saw Nick Dacey coming down the stairs to the office and nodded towards him. "We're going to chat to him, and find out just why he's so convinced this isn't suicide," she said.

Lucifer looked over at him. "Is there any evidence to say it isn't?" he asked.

Chloe spread her hands wide. "No," she admitted. "All the evidence says it's a straightforward suicide."

"Then why are we still investigating?"

She looked at him sharply. He was giving off all the vibes of becoming too involved in the case, and she couldn't figure out why. "The brother insists she wouldn't kill herself," she said. "And…" She stopped, feeling Ella stiffen.

"And?" Lucifer looked at her curiously. "Do go on."

"And we need to be thorough," Chloe finished lamely. "It pays to investigate these things properly. There was no suicide note, and while that's not uncommon, it would have been more straightforward if she had. There's nothing on record to say she was being treated for depression, and a change in behavior would also be compatible with a stalker threatening her, for example."

"O-kay." Lucifer drawled the word out, staring at Dacey. "I guess we go talk to him about why he hadn't seen his sister for a decade but knows her so well, then."

"Lucifer." Chloe caught hold of his arm. "I thought you and Amenadiel are okay together these days."

He looked at her quizzically. "Detective?"

"You're not going to make this all about you, are you?"

"Detective!" He managed to convey hurt, indignation and sorrow into the three syllables, and she sighed in frustration as she headed to the interrogation room.

Nick Dacey was waiting for them, sitting fiddling with his watch strap. "Have you made any progress?" he demanded, rising to his feet as Chloe entered.

Chloe gestured for him to sit down again. "I'm afraid that all we've found so far points to your sister taking her own life," she said. "Thank you for coming in. We wanted to talk to you about why you're so convinced that someone else was involved."

He sank back down, looking as though he was trying to find the words to explain. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his hands shook slightly as he laid them flat on the table. "I haven't seen my sister for over ten years," he said. "My parents threw her out of the house when she was seventeen, they didn't approve of her boyfriend and she refused to stop seeing him, so they told her to leave. She went to live with him, I think. But I wasn't allowed to see her. I'm a lot younger, I'd always looked up to her, idolized her even."

Lucifer gave a snort, and Chloe nudged his knee under the table. "So when did you hear from her again?" she asked, curious to know how the man who hadn't seen his sister for ten years happened to turn up on the day she killed herself.

"I got a text from her." Nick dug his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through and then handed it over.

Chloe read it out loud. "Hey, little brother, how are you? I'd love to see you sometime."

He nodded. "Yeah, that came about a week ago, completely out of the blue. Then I called her, and we chatted for a couple of minutes, and agreed to meet yesterday. She didn't say much, just that she had always missed me and couldn't wait to see me again."

"So that's why you're so sure she didn't kill herself?" Lucifer sounded disgusted. "Just a few words exchanged after years of silence, and you reckon you know your sister that well?"

"Lucifer…" Chloe warned.

He disregarded her, standing up and leaning over the table. "Tell me, what is it you really desire?"

Nick had that glazed look in his eyes that Chloe had learned to recognize as Lucifer's influence. "I want… I want my sister to know I missed her and always wanted to find her again."

"You idiot!" Lucifer sat back in his chair. "You ignore her for ten years, but expect her to know you cared for her? Why didn't you just go tell her?"

Nick stood so fast that the chair he had been sitting on fell over. "I was ten when she left! I didn't know where to find her, and even if I did, my father would have killed me! As soon as I was old enough to leave home, I tried to find her, but I didn't know where to start. And then she contacted me." He was fighting back tears by this point.

Chloe looked over at Lucifer, who was staring at Nick as though the words meant something personal to him. She supposed they probably did; he'd said very little about his past life since she had seen the truth, but she knew enough to realize that the idea of being cast out and separated from his family hurt to the core.

"Lucifer?" She put her hand on his arm.

It took a few seconds before he acknowledged her presence, and then it was as though he had come out of a dream. "Detective?"

"I think we're done here."

Reluctantly he looked between her and Nick, and then nodded. "Agreed."

She turned back to Nick. "Thank you for coming in. We still need to review everything, but we'll let you know the outcome as soon as we can."

Lucifer opened the door to find Dan standing outside, about to enter. "Daniel, did you want something?"

"Yeah." The detective's expression was grim. "There's been another death."

* * *

Lucifer glanced back at Chloe, who ushered Nick Dacey out of the room before asking for more details.

"Back at the same apartment complex," Dan explained. "Another apparent suicide."

"Let's go."

Lucifer obediently followed Chloe to her car, while the rest of the team traveled separately. The scene was similar to that of the previous day, but this time an apartment on the other side of the courtyard. A middle aged man stood in the open doorway arguing with a cop, while the building manager stood nearby, trying to persuade other residents to go back inside.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked the cop.

He indicated the man next to him. "This gentleman called it in. He says he got home to find his wife dead. She hanged herself."

The man gave a sob of anger and despair. Chloe nodded to the cop to take him away from the scene, and then headed inside. Lucifer followed her, to see a woman in her forties or so lying on the floor, a rope still around her neck. The end had been cut. Lucifer frowned; death was never pretty, and that was particularly true in the case of hanging.

Ella bustled in with the rest of the team and started to work their magic around the scene. Lucifer watched her as she moved confidently around, organizing the collection of evidence. There had been something fascinating about Ella from the moment they had first met and he had received his first Ella hug; not many people were that friendly towards him, or offered him a hug without any expectation of anything else. But there had been something about her that eluded him, until the arrival of his little sister on the scene.

Then he had discovered that not only was Azrael a friend of Ella's, she had sent Ella in Lucifer's direction so her friend and brother could be together. Since then, Lucifer had understood why he felt so protective towards Ella, and they had become good friends. He almost saw Ella as the little sister he had lost all those eons ago.

The sister who had never bothered to check up on him, who had been too afraid of their father to make any attempt to contact her missing brother. He stoked up the anger against her again, using it to stifle the pain.

"Lucifer?"

He looked across at Chloe, who was frowning at him. "Yes, detective?"

She seemed about to say something, and then changed her mind. "You stay here and help Ella. I'm going to find the maintenance guy and talk to him. He cut the body down."

Lucifer nodded, although he'd rather have stayed with Chloe, given the choice. He watched mournfully as she left, and then wandered around the apartment, taking in all the piles of old newspapers and circulars on every available surface, the layer of dust on the ornaments and the pile of dishes in the sink.

The other end of the rope that the woman had used to hang herself with was tied to the banisters that led upstairs, and he wandered idly up there to find two bedrooms, both looking used. One had a man's stamp on it, suits and jeans and ties lying on the bed, while the other was clearly the woman's, with more piles of clothing and various other bits of detritus everywhere.

Ella came up the stairs behind him. "Not much of a housekeeper," she said, peering past Lucifer into the room.

He shook his head. "And not a happy marriage, by the looks of things."

The two of them headed back downstairs when they were doing checking around, Ella rather subdued, and met Chloe who was just coming back into the building. "Where have you two been?" she snapped.

"We were looking round," Lucifer answered, startled. "Is everything all right, detective?"

Chloe glared at him. "There's work to be done. No time for you two to be hanging out in the bedroom."

Ella gasped in shock, and Lucifer felt a strange feeling in his stomach. "Detective, what are you suggesting?" he said. "Miss Lopez and I were not hanging out, as you put it. We were checking the crime scene. As you asked us to." He frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

Turning her back on him, Chloe indicated the scene in front of her. "Another suicide where next of kin says it's out of character. And still no sign it's anything other than it appears to be. That's what's wrong, Lucifer."

Lucifer left it at that, and helped Ella to pack away her equipment, but kept glancing over at where Chloe was talking to the husband. He had never seen the detective in this sort of mood before, and it worried him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's warning: this chapter does discuss suicide. I've tried to make it accurate, but it's a hard topic to research without raising eyebrows!_

* * *

"Chloe! Come in, take a seat. Coffee?" Linda greeted her friend with pleasure. Having been out of town at a conference for the past week, she was looking forward to a chance to catch up.

"Thanks, Linda, coffee would be great." Chloe sank down on the couch. "It's good to see you. But I can't stay to chat, I'm actually here on work business."

"So you said." Linda handed her a coffee and settled down in her chair with her own mug. "But how are you, anyway?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm good." But the tension in her shoulders suggested otherwise.

Linda decided to give her a little time to settle. The couch always worked, sooner or later, and Chloe usually succumbed quickly. "So what's going on that you need my advice?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"We've had a couple of cases that appear to be suicide." Chloe stopped, appearing reluctant to continue.

"Suicide? So why are you involved?"

"Well, that's the thing. In both cases, family says they don't believe it's suicide, that there must be someone else involved." Chloe wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, staring into the hot liquid.

"And what does your investigation show?"

"We've found no sign of any outside involvement," Chloe answered. "So I'd really like to hear what you know about suicide. How likely is it that the family would be aware they're suicidal, for example? How likely is it that someone who seems happy and looking forward to something then decides to kill themselves?"

"I see." Linda gathered her thoughts. "Well, it's certainly possible. There is a condition known as high functioning depression, where people are leading what appears to be a normal life but are still plagued with negative thoughts. In that case, it can be hard for those around them to notice the signs. But the effort can wear them down to the point where they feel unable to continue."

"But if there's no obvious sign of stress or problems in their life?" Chloe persisted.

"Depression is an illness of the brain. Just as you can get a cold when otherwise fit, depression can strike at any time, although it can be triggered by stress or circumstances." Linda studied her friend closely. "Does that help at all?"

With a deep sigh, Chloe replied, "Not really. So these cases could well be suicide. I guess it's always hard for family to come to terms with, especially if they had no warning."

"No warning at all?" Linda thought about an article she had read recently. "Had there been any indication from them that they were struggling?"

"The first victim has an ex-boyfriend who says she was struggling at work over the previous week, but her brother says she was looking forward to seeing him. The second victim looks like she'd been suffering from chronic depression for a while, but no suggestion at all that she was contemplating anything."

"It's certainly possible," Linda answered. "But under those circumstances, I'd have to say it's unusual. Is there any connection between them?"

"They lived in the same apartment complex. But it's not clear whether they knew each other."

"But the second one was aware of what happened to the first one?"

Chloe looked thoughtful. "I suppose she was," she said. "There was a big fuss about it. What difference does that make?"

"Sadly, sometimes one death can trigger another," Linda explained. "It can put ideas into someone's head if they're already struggling. It's most commonly seen among teenagers who are friends, but not impossible in anyone." She watched Chloe with concern. The young woman was spending far too much time gazing into her mug, as though avoiding eye contact. "Chloe, is everything okay with you?"

She finally looked up. "Yeah, it's fine," she said, but she didn't sound convincing.

"How's Lucifer?"

She stiffened at that. "He's okay. I think."

"You think?" Linda raised an eyebrow, inviting more.

"I asked him to give me space," she explained. "So I haven't spoken to him much since… I'm just trying to adjust to the whole idea. And I feel so bad, the number of times he told me the truth and I didn't believe him. But also angry that he didn't make me believe before."

Linda nodded. "I felt exactly the same," she reassured her. "But in our defense, it is pretty hard to believe. And it's a big truth to reveal. He's been wanting to tell you for a while, but feared your reaction."

"Yeah." Chloe went back to staring at her coffee.

"Chloe? Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem your normal self."

She looked up, and Linda could hear her struggling to control her voice. "I don't know. I thought I was, but sometimes it just feels like a bucket of cold water has been thrown over me, and everything seems so hard to cope with. It's just me being silly, don't worry about it. I haven't been sleeping too well the last few days, that's probably it. Once this case is settled I'll be able to relax again, but it's so soon after - after Pierce and everything else."

"Do want to talk things over?" At her hesitation, Linda continued, "If you don't want to talk to me, I can recommend a colleague, but I hope you feel able to confide in me."

"Oh, yes, it's not that. I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine, honestly. At least, most of the time. And then it washes over me again and I'm left struggling until it eases." Chloe rose to her feet, as though she'd come to a decision about something. "I'm fine, don't worry. I just need time to come to terms with everything. And right now I need to get back to work."

It was obvious she was struggling to hold back tears, but Linda knew when to concede. "If you want anything at all, Chloe, please do call me. You don't have to handle this alone."

But the troubled woman had disappeared, the efficient detective taking her place. "Thank you for your help, it's been useful. I'll let you know how things work out."

Linda watched her leave, feeling concern for her friend. Chloe was struggling with her mood, that much was obvious. But if she wasn't prepared to admit it, then there was very little Linda could do apart from keep a close eye on her.

* * *

"So have you found anything yet?"

Ella looked up to see her friendly ghost standing in front of her, frowning down at the papers on the desk. "No, nothing yet. Nothing that suggests anything other than suicide, that is."

Ray Ray looked disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Ray Ray, do you know something?" Ella made her voice sound stern, and her friend took on a definitely guilty expression.

"Why would I know something?"

"You're the one who was nudging us to investigate further," Ella reminded her.

Ray Ray nodded. "That's right, I did," she said. "It just seems to me there's been a lot…"

"A lot of what?" Ella prompted.

Ray Ray looked past Ella, and she turned to see who the ghost was looking at. "Oh, that's Lucifer," she said. "He's a friend, don't worry."

Lucifer was making his way towards the lab, and Ray Ray stepped to one side as though to avoid him.

"You're not afraid of him, are you?" Ella asked. "He's harmless, and besides, he can't see you, remember?"

"True." Ray Ray still watched his approach with apprehension.

"Come on, you were going to tell me why you wanted us to investigate."

Before she could say anything more, Lucifer entered. "Good morning, Miss Lopez. I take it the detective is still out?"

"Yeah." Ella nodded distractedly, and then glared at Ray Ray, daring her to continue.

"How about checking what the suicide rates are in the area?" Ray Ray said, almost speaking in a whisper.

"Good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Lucifer looked enquiringly at her.

"Oh, uh, checking the suicide rate in the area," Ella covered quickly. "I thought - I thought it would make sense to see if these new cases fit the existing pattern."

"That is a good idea. So how would you find that out?"

Ella turned her attention to the computer. "The statistics should be available somewhere," she said, tapping at the keys.

Lucifer stood behind her right shoulder, reading the screen. "So what does all that mean?"

She pointed at a few of the numbers. "That's the national figures, over time. So you can see…" She became absorbed in the numbers, trying to work out what they all meant.

"Did you find anything?" Ray Ray asked softly by her left shoulder.

"Not yet," Ella answered.

"Not what?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, uh, not found anything yet. I'm trying to break it down into local figures." Ella sighed. This talking to her invisible friend in front of others was a complicated business. At least when Chloe was here she understood what was going on. For a brief moment she considered whether to confide in Lucifer. Surely he would be as understanding as Chloe was. But old habits were hard to break, and she kept quiet.

She investigated the data she found. Ray Ray leaned forward. "There." In her excitement her voice was back to normal.

"Thanks." Ella clicked on the screen, and then glanced awkwardly at Lucifer, who was frowning. "I mean thanks for listening to me on this. It's easier to think when you're explaining to someone else."

He nodded, but didn't look as though he was paying attention to her.

A table appeared on screen, with the suicide statistics for the state broken down by district over the past ten years.

Lucifer pointed out a couple of numbers. "Why are those so much higher than the rest?"

After a moment's thought, Ella shrugged. "I don't know, but you're right, it does seem a little odd."

"It looks like the number in this area has been higher in the past couple of months," said Ray Ray over her other shoulder.

"About four times as you would expect," Lucifer said, peering at the screen.

"More like five times," Ella elaborated, doing quick calculations.

"But why?" Lucifer perched on the edge of the desk, looking at her thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but there has to be a reason," Ray Ray answered. Ella glanced over at her.

"So what aren't you telling us?" Lucifer asked.

Ray Ray's face took on that look it had when she had been claiming ghost rules. "I don't know what you mean."

Ella looked at Lucifer. He wasn't looking at her, but past her. She glanced back at Ray Ray, as she replayed the conversation in her head. "Wait a minute, you can hear Ray Ray?"

Lucifer jerked his head, looking guilty, but said nothing.

Ella turned to Ray Ray. "He can hear you?"

Ray Ray blushed and disappeared.

A strange feeling spread in her stomach as Ella turned towards Lucifer again. "How come you can hear her?"

Lucifer looked strangely nervous. "Miss Lopez—"

"Hi guys." Chloe breezed into the lab, interrupting the conversation. "I've just seen Linda. It was interesting, but it seems there's still no indication there's anything other than suicide."

Lucifer jumped to his feet and stood next to the computer, facing Chloe, with that strange wariness she had noticed about him lately when Chloe was around. Ella moved on quickly, feeling uncomfortable. "We were just looking at the suicide rates for the district," she said, filling the silence with her voice. "It looks like there's a massive jump in the suicide rate for this district in the past couple of months."

"What?" Chloe stepped forward to study the figures for herself, and Lucifer moved away to allow her access to the screen. "That doesn't make sense. Linda talked about a possible cascade effect, where the idea spreads, but that wouldn't account for a rise that high."

"But what could it mean?" Ella asked, wondering why Ray Ray would be so interested in the figures. Lucifer said nothing, and she longed to press him further, but didn't dare with Chloe there. The detective had been so strange around him the last few days, Ella didn't want to upset the boat further, especially since she seemed back to her normal cheerful self right now.

"I don't know," Chloe answered, still considering the figures. "But it does mean that we need to investigate further. If we've got a serial killer who's somehow making deaths look like suicide, or who's forcing people to kill themselves, then we need to act fast. We've had two deaths in two days."

"It does seem strange," Ella admitted.

"Maybe that's what your…" Chloe stopped, with an awkward glance over at Lucifer, who seemed intent on reading the papers on the desk. "Never mind. Could you review all the PMs for these cases, please, Ella?"

Ella thought of the piles of work she had for the various cases being handled at the precinct. "I'll get onto it," she said with a sigh, and as she called up the details of the first case she heard Chloe and Lucifer leave the lab behind her. "I'll let you know what I find," she called over her shoulder to them.

"Thanks, Ella," Chloe said back, while Lucifer gave her a double thumbs-up sign and then disappeared rapidly towards Chloe's desk, before Ella could question him further about how come he could hear her invisible ghost friend.

* * *

 _As always, feedback welcomed._


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sitting in on this?"

Lucifer glanced up from the doodle he was working on. "The interview with the building manager?"

Chloe nodded. "We need to be sure no one used the master key. And it won't do any harm to question him more closely." She stood up from her desk and waited for Lucifer to follow. He was moving with less than his usual enthusiasm. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

He looked confused for a moment, then shrugged. "Just trying to figure something out," he said. "So do you think there's a human behind this? Actually killing them, I mean? Or just manipulating them, driving them to suicide?"

"It's not that easy to drive someone to kill themselves," Chloe answered. "Someone being present in the apartment, making them do it, would be a more likely explanation."

"Hmmm." But he didn't look convinced. Chloe abandoned the attempt to get him to talk, and headed for the interview room, where Rafe Kirtley was waiting for them. Still in a too-small suit - was it the same suit? - he was sweating heavily in the still air. Chloe suppressed a smile. While Kirtley wasn't currently under any particular suspicion, it wouldn't do any harm to let the discomforts of the interview room work their charm on him.

She sat down opposite him, and Lucifer took his usual seat next to her. "Thank you for coming in, Mr Kirtley," she began.

"I can't stay long," he interrupted as soon as she started speaking. "I shouldn't leave the place at all, really. It's my responsibility. All those people. I need to keep them safe."

"That's a strange thing to say," Chloe commented. "Why do you feel their safety is so dependent on you being present?"

He shook his head. "I just worry," he said. "If someone is murdering them… I need to be there. The more people around, the more likely it is that there'll be a witness, right?"

"True," Lucifer said. "But this guy is clever. If he exists."

Chloe frowned at him. He did have a habit of giving too much away at times. "Tell me about the master key," she said, changing the topic.

Kirtley frowned. "What about it? It was in the office the whole time. I was working at my desk, the key hangs on a hook on the wall next to me. I would have known if someone had taken it."

"What about Davrell?" Chloe asked. "Could he have borrowed it for something?"

"Certainly not!" Kirtley looked horrified at the mere thought. "I wouldn't have allowed him. It's not right. Not unless it had been cleared with the resident for some kind of work to be done."

"And yet you let him take it when Nick Dacey asked for it," Lucifer observed.

"Yes, but…" An expression of confusion crossed Kirtley's face, and then cleared. "I went with him," he said. "I wanted to see what was going on."

"So you were within sight of that key that whole time?"

"From 7 a.m. when I arrived at my office," he nodded. He looked as though he was worried about something, but his answers came back clear and confident.

"Tell me about Davrell," Chloe said. "How long has he worked at the complex?"

Kirtley's eyebrows drew together. "He joined us about a month ago," he said. "He's new to the area, was looking for a job, and he's been very efficient with everything he's been asked to do."

"Where was he working before?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"Didn't you take up references?"

"He didn't need them. We took him on a week's trial and he did so well we agreed to keep him on. We were short-handed, after the previous guy…"

Chloe pounced on the sudden hesitation. "What happened to the previous guy?"

Kirtley drew a hand across his brow. "He had a row with one of the residents." A sudden thought struck him. "With Mrs Kingston. The lady who hanged herself. He was supposed to fix her aircon, and complained he couldn't get at it. There was a massive row, her husband threatened to thump him, and he didn't show for work the next day."

"What was his name?" Chloe exchanged glances with Lucifer. This sounded promising. If he had rowed with Mary Kingston, then perhaps he'd had a run-in with Sarah Dacey as well. And he would know his way around and where the master key was kept.

"Lee Wilds. His address is on file, I can get it for you. But he disappeared, we couldn't contact him."

They dismissed their witness, and headed back to Chloe's desk. "This Wilds guy seems our only lead," Lucifer said with a sigh. "But that still raises the question of access. Maybe it is just suicide."

Chloe shook her head, thinking of Ray Ray's insistence that something was wrong. "I'm worried about those statistics," she said. "There's definitely something screwy with them. I'm not ready to close the cases yet."

"So what else do you suggest?"

"I think we need to wait and see what Ella finds out on those other cases she's reviewing."

* * *

Chloe headed over to Ella's lab, sensing Lucifer following in her wake. "How're you doing, Ella?" she asked cheerfully, seeing the young scientist bent over a pile of folders and talking to herself.

Or probably not talking to herself. Chloe glanced awkwardly over at Lucifer. She still hadn't told him anything about Ella's ghost. Hadn't told him much of anything, lately, if she were honest with herself. She felt a blush of guilt, but forced it down. It would do him good to know what it felt like to have others know something he didn't, for a change.

"Oh, hi, Chloe, Lucifer," Ella greeted them, giving a quick sideways glance to the empty space next to her. So Ray Ray was there.

"Found anything, Miss Lopez?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know," she said. "It's interesting. Some of these cases appear straightforward, previous attempts, history of depression, yada yada yada, but there are a few that don't seem to fit. Just like these ones we're working on."

"What do you mean, don't fit?" Chloe reached out and took the folder Ella offered. She began to skim through it, trying to pick up the basics.

"Again, no history or hint of suicidal tendencies, just happened out of the blue, in fact one was investigated for possible murder, but by Johnson's team."

"Any connection between them?"

"Nope, not that I've found so far. Different areas, different types of people, just seems random."

"And do you have any further suggestion from your - ah - friend?" Chloe tried to get her message across without explaining it directly.

"Friend?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, Ella has a friend who's raised questions about the deaths." She tried to sound natural. After all, she was telling the truth - just not the full truth, that Ella's friend was a ghost.

"Other than the statistical anomaly, not really," Ella answered awkwardly. She gave a nervous glance towards Lucifer, who had picked up another folder and was studying the photo of the victim.

Lucifer shuffled the folders around on the desk, arranging the photos side by side. "It seems they really are different types," he said. "Our latest victim is older than the rest, but the rest range between eighteen years old and around forty, both men and women."

"There has to be a connection somewhere," Chloe said.

Lucifer shook his head. "We're chasing a losing battle here," he declared. "This is a waste of time. All these are just normal suicides. I suggest we close the case and find one that's worth our efforts."

Ella opened her eyes wide in shock. She opened her mouth, but said nothing, and appeared to be listening.

Chloe looked uneasily towards Lucifer, who was making a big deal out of studying the folders. "I think we should investigate a little further," she said, thinking of Ray Ray. If the ghost was intent on them investigating, maybe she knew something. "Lucifer, could you grab the folder from my desk please? With the notes on the victims?"

"I brought it in with me," he said, tapping one of them in front of him.

So much for that attempt at getting him out of the way. "How about fetching us some coffee?" she said.

Lucifer looked at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to get rid of me," he said, and she detected a hurt tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer," she said, softening her voice. "I'd just like to talk to Ella alone for a minute, if that's okay."

Lucifer sighed. "Well, you could have just said that," he said, leaving the room. His body language made it clear he was upset.

Chloe looked at Ella. "So what does Ray Ray say?" she asked urgently.

Ella looked uncomfortable. "She's not saying very much at all," she admitted. "She wants us to investigate, but won't tell me why, or what's going on."

"Then you need to make her tell you," Lucifer said from behind Chloe's shoulder, making her jump. "If you have a friend who is insisting that the cases aren't suicide, then surely that friend needs to let us know exactly what she does think, so we can get on with things instead of buggering around wasting time." He was carrying three mugs of coffee. He couldn't possibly have made them that quickly, could he? Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he had some sort of magical power over the coffee machine.

He flashed her an innocent smile and handed her a mug.

Ella looked between the two of them, like a mouse caught between two cats. "I can't make her tell me," she said.

Trying to help her out, Chloe put the folders back in a pile. "How about we leave you to it, and then maybe you can chat to your friend," she said.

Lucifer shook his head. "No, how about we get her here now to answer questions?" he said. "If Ella has a friend who's interested in these apparent suicides, then we need to question her, find out exactly what she knows."

"Ah, Lucifer, it's not that easy," Chloe said, with an apologetic look at Ella.

"I'm sorry, detective, but yes, it's exactly that easy," Lucifer said. "Miss Lopez, kindly make it clear to your friend that she needs to speak to us properly, and tell us what in Hell's name is going on."

"Lucifer, she can't…"

"It's all right, Chloe," Ella said quickly. "Lucifer knows. I don't know how, but he does. He - he can hear her."

Chloe turned her gaze on Lucifer, who was frowning. How come he was ahead of her yet again? And what could he possibly know about Ella's ghost?

He shrugged at her, and then addressed the air generally. "Ray Ray, stop playing hide and seek and show yourself. If you've got something to say, then say it, and make it quick - I've had enough of your games."

Ella's face was scarlet by this point. Chloe held her breath, wondering what was going to happen. And then there was a movement of air from the corner of the room, and standing there was a young woman, about the same age and height as Ella, wearing glasses, tee shirt and short skirt. She lifted her chin and stared defiantly at them. "Hello," she said.

Lucifer nodded in grim satisfaction. "Detective, Miss Lopez," he said. "Allow me to introduce you to my baby sister, Azrael."


	6. Chapter 6

Ella stared, wide-eyed. Sister? Lucifer's sister was a ghost? Ray Ray was Lucifer's sister? Ray Ray's real name was Azrael? Her mind whirred, trying to work out exactly what was going on. She exchanged glances with Chloe, who was looking almost as confused - but not quite.

Lucifer was glaring at Ray Ray, who looked a little embarrassed. "Hello, Lu," she said. "It's good to see you again. How've you been?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine," Lucifer said. "But I want to know just what you're doing and why you're involved in all this."

"I can't…" she said.

"You have to. What are you afraid of - Dad? Don't you see, Azrael? Dad's just not interested anymore. And everyone is still blindly trying to do what they think he wants anyway. You might as well help us. Be brave for a change."

Ella looked from one to the other and then back again. "Hold up," she said. "Back up a bit. Sister?"

Lucifer glanced towards her impatiently. "Yes, Miss Lopez. I'm sorry to drop this on you, but I really am the devil. And Azrael's presence and interest in this case leads me to believe that this isn't just a straightforward case of one human working to kill others." He turned his attention towards Ray Ray. "Am I right?"

Ray Ray shook her head. "Please, Lu. I don't know. I just… I heard a rumor. I wanted to check if it was true."

"Well come on then, spit it out."

Chloe stepped forward. "Please, Ray Ray - Azrael - whatever your name is, if you know something, you need to tell us."

After a moment, Ray Ray nodded. "My name is Azrael. Ray Ray is what my big brother always used to call me." She cast a sorrowful look at Lucifer.

"So Lucifer really is your brother? So that makes you what, an angel? Not a ghost?"

Ray Ray was an angel? Well, it made as much sense as her being a ghost. Ella thought back to all the times Ray Ray had hung out with her. "You're my guardian angel?" she hazarded.

Lucifer threw back his head and laughed. "Not exactly," he said. "Azrael is the angel of death."

"Of… Oh come on, no way!" Ella looked at Ray Ray in horror, but her friend nodded.

"It's true," she said sadly. "It's just a job, though. And when I visited you after that car crash, we hung out for a bit and then I learned you wouldn't be coming with me after all. But by then… well, I didn't want to just leave you. I missed you too much." She glanced over at Lucifer. "I missed having someone to hang out with, after Lu got kicked out."

Lucifer was frowning. Ella studied his face closely. Could he really be the devil? She had always assumed he was playing a role for some weird reason, and Chloe seemed to put up with it so Ella had just accepted it as part of his personality. But she couldn't deny Ray Ray existed, and Chloe now seemed to accept Lucifer's claim. Maybe it was true. She thought back to the conversations she had held with him recently about God - Lucifer's dad - and blushed.

Lucifer was really the devil. God was really his dad. God was real. Ray Ray was an angel. Heaven and Hell were real. Most of these ideas she had held in her head, but as a vague abstract notion. To have concrete proof in front of her was beginning to give her a headache as her mind whirled from one thought to another. "Amenadiel?" she whispered.

"Another brother," Ray Ray confirmed cheerfully. "He's the eldest. But Lu was always the fun one. Amenadiel is far too full of himself."

"Are there any more?"

"Oh yeah, lots of them."

Lucifer cleared his throat. "If we could get back to the point…" he encouraged. "Rumors? About what?"

Ray Ray faced him. "You visited Hell recently, and brought a human soul back here," she said.

"Abel?" Lucifer nodded. "What of it?"

"You did what?" Chloe exploded. "What sort of crazy scheme was that?"

Lucifer looked sheepish. "When I was trying to work out a way to kill Cain," he said. "You gave me the idea, actually, detective. You remember talking about how you can't change the past? Well, I thought that if I brought Abel back to life, put his soul in the body of someone who had recently died, then technically Cain wouldn't have killed him and so his curse would be canceled out."

The words individually made sense, the phrases seemed to fit together but Ella couldn't tease any meaning out of the whole. "Woah, back up! Please, explain. I feel like I missed out something major here." She exchanged glances with Chloe, who looked as though she understood what they were saying but was struggling to believe it. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Parts of it," Chloe admitted. "Pierce was really Cain, the first murderer from the bible. You know where it said Cain killed his brother Abel and was cursed by God?"

Ella had attended Sunday school enough to follow this. She nodded. Once she had accepted that Lucifer and now Chloe could see Ray Ray, anything else to believe had an easy ride. She filed the information about Pierce away to be digested and understood later, once she had gotten over this part.

"But I haven't heard any of this nonsense about bringing Abel back." Chloe glared at Lucifer. "Care to fill us in? When was this?"

Lucifer swallowed. "You remember Bree? The assistant who got blown up and miraculously recovered? That was because I dropped Abel's soul into her body."

Ella searched her memories for the case.

"'My flock is big enough for two wives.'" Chloe nodded slowly. "I guess that bit makes more sense now. I gather the plan failed?"

With a blush, Lucifer continued quickly, "Well let's just say it didn't go exactly as planned. But what's this got to do with these suicides?" He tilted his head to one side, waiting for his sister to answer.

"The rumor was that someone escaped with you when you left Hell," Ray Ray said reluctantly. "Damasos."

"Dama…" Lucifer started to pace. "What in Hell's name is he doing escaping? And how? And what's he doing on earth?"

"I don't know." The young angel shook her head. "But we heard stories about what he was capable of, how he could manipulate humans. When I heard the rumor he'd escaped, I came to see if I could find out anything about him here. And then I heard that people were killing themselves, and I thought that sounds just like the sort of thing he'd do. And then I thought that if anyone could deal with him, it would be my favorite big brother." She gave Lucifer a charming smile, which he totally ignored.

Lucifer was pacing, deep in thought. "So who's Damasos?" Chloe asked him.

He stopped moving, but took a moment before replying. "He was one of the chief demons in Hell," he said eventually. "He fancied himself as my second-in-command, but truth is he was a right dick. We had one or two battles. In the end I told him to get lost, relegated him to the least interesting jobs." He glanced through the window at the main precinct. "A bit like Daniel was treated, after the fuss about removing that gun from the evidence lockup a couple of years ago. Made him everyone's dogsbody." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think he liked it very much."

"That's putting it mildly, from what I heard," Ray Ray said. "We all heard that he hated you, that he threatened you but no one else would help him."

Lucifer nodded. "So I guess it would make sense that if he did escape, he'd come here to play games with me, using humans as pawns." He sighed. "I'm sorry, detective. It looks like this case is one that's more in my jurisdiction than in yours."

* * *

Chloe looked from Ray Ray to Lucifer and back again in horrified fascination. She had only just adjusted to the idea that Lucifer really was the devil. And now she was supposed to cope with this as well? "We have a demon loose in LA and killing people?" she asked weakly. "How the Hell are we supposed to deal with that?"

Lucifer gave her that maddening grin. "Isn't it obvious, detective?" he said with glee. "It takes a demon to catch a demon. We'll call Maze in to track him down."

Chloe sat on the nearest chair, shaking her head. That was something else she was getting used to: her room mate was a demon. Maze had moved back in shortly after Pierce's death, and had made things up with Trixie, but Chloe still found herself a little wary of her. After all, what did being a demon actually mean? There was so much to come to terms with. She studied Lucifer's face. That glimpse she had had of his devil face had been terrifying; not just the sight, but the gut-churning fear that came with it. And then the fear had faded as she accepted that the man behind the face was the one she had fallen in love with.

She had spent the next couple of weeks coming to terms with it all. But this - this was different. This was his world intruding into hers. And she felt completely lost.

"Is Maze even in the area? I thought she was off chasing more of Pierce's Sinnerman pals."

"Yes, I saw her this morning, hanging around for a bounty that would be worth the effort." Lucifer peered through the blinds on the window. "Ah, speak of the demon." He opened the door. "Maze! We have a job for you."

The tall, slim demon saw him and changed direction. "Hey, Lucifer, what's up?" she asked, joining them in the lab. "Hey Chloe, Ellen."

Ella winced at Maze's pet name for her, and Chloe smiled at the strange friendship that had formed between the pair of them. Maze pretended to be so independent, but she was loyal to the core. And she and Trixie had made up and were as close as ever. Whatever complications living with a demon might bring, Chloe had no fears about their personal safety.

Unlike with this other demon, whoever he might be.

"Maze, we have a job for you," Lucifer said.

"Usual rates."

He sighed. "Of course. Although you might enjoy this one personally."

"Who is it?"

"Remember Damasos?"

Maze cast a quick glance towards Chloe and Ella.

"It's okay," he said impatiently. "They know. Damasos has escaped Hell, Maze, and he's making humans kill themselves."

Maze's face lit with interest. "Really? How did you hear that?"

Lucifer glanced around awkwardly, and it was at this point Chloe realized that Ray Ray was no longer there - or at least no longer visible. "I just heard a rumor," he said casually. "Will you do it, Maze?"

"Any idea where to start looking?" she asked.

"We've been investigating two apparent suicides at the apartment complex on Western Avenue," Chloe said. "Our biggest lead so far is their previous maintenance guy, name of Lee Wilds, who worked there for a month or so and then quit suddenly. He had a row with one of the women who were found dead."

"Okay." Maze nodded. "I'll head out and see what I can find."

"Maze. Keep in touch."

She nodded at Lucifer and left, striding towards the stairs as though she couldn't wait to get out there and hunting for her prey.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked. "Just sit and wait?" She glanced at the other two. It looked like she would need to sit down and a have a good long talk with Ella in the near future; the scientist was sitting staring into space as though her world had turned upside down. Chloe knew that feeling well. She squeezed Ella's arm, and elicited a shaky smile.

Dan appeared in the doorway, making her jump. "Chloe? You have another apparent suicide," he said. "It appears the building manager of that complex has just shot himself dead."

* * *

 _Comments/reviews always welcome. Thank you for sharing this journey with me. And just think! Lucifer on Netflix! We'll actually get to see scenes like this._


	7. Chapter 7

_I put a warning at the beginning of the story that it features suicide - I'm going to repeat that warning for this specific chapter._

* * *

It was a familiar sight: the apartment complex was again crawling with forensics, while a couple of police officers tried to keep residents and other onlookers out of the way. This time the body was in the office, a separate building on the edge of the complex. Lucifer glanced over at Chloe as she parked the car. "How do you want to do this, detective?"

She gave a deep sigh. "I don't even know what we're looking for. How will I recognize him?"

"You won't," he answered grimly. "You need to leave him to me and Maze. Honestly, detective, this is one case that's out of your league."

Chloe unsnapped her seatbelt and swung the door open. "Well, whatever happens, we still have to follow protocol. Or I do, at least."

"Agreed." Lucifer climbed out of the car and joined her at the edge of the parking lot. She was talking to one of the officers outside the building.

"Lucifer, the victim's wife is in apartment 20," she said, turning to him. "The occupant there has taken her in. You're good with women, could you go talk to them, please? I'll talk to some of these people, see if any of them saw anything, and then liaise with the forensic team."

Lucifer nodded.

"And Lucifer? You do remember that doesn't mean sleeping with the women, right?"

He put on his best hurt look. "Detective, how could you? Of course I remember."

She flashed him one of her sudden smiles, and pressed a hand to his chest. "You've been very restrained lately," she agreed. "Now go and do your thing. And by thing I mean charm."

"Of course." He had missed her gentle touches. The way she would take his arm, or touch his chest. Any slight contact from her slender hands was worth more to him than an entire night with the women he used to hang out with.

He watched her head over to the crowd before turning on his own way. She spoke first to a young man, and Lucifer frowned, sure he knew him from somewhere. Then the man glanced his way and Lucifer spotted the black-rimmed glasses and brown hair. Of course, it was the maintenance guy. Chloe spoke to him briefly and then moved on to a pair of teenagers who were taking photos on their phones, and Lucifer left her to it.

Number 20 was close by, a well-furnished apartment where a beautiful young woman greeted him. Lucifer gave a sigh of regret; a few years ago he wouldn't have hesitated. A few months ago he would have thought for a couple of minutes before giving in to his urges. But now - with a glance over his shoulder at Chloe he regretfully focused on the job in hand. "I believe you have Mrs Kirtley here?"

She smiled and held the door wide. "I do," she said. "Come in, I could use a distraction. I'm Natalie."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Natalie." Lucifer smiled at her, trying to portray his thanks while holding back from charming her. Her expression suggested he didn't quite manage it. Eyeing her warily, Lucifer entered the apartment. A woman he assumed was Mrs Kirtley sat on the couch, her face a mask of despair. She dabbed occasionally at her eyes with a tissue. "Hello," he said, deciding "good morning" was probably a bad idea. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar, and I'm with the Police Department. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

The woman looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes. "Why did he do it?" she wailed. "He's been working so hard, but I thought he was doing okay. And then to walk in on him like that… We were going out for lunch. I told him he needed a break, needed to get away from the place for an hour or so." Her shoulders shook. "Why didn't he tell me he was that desperate?"

Lucifer sat down next to her and took her hand. "These things are always hard," he said, trying to work out what Chloe would say and do. A thought struck him. "Have you seen him with a man with blond hair lately?"

She stared at him blankly. "Blond? I don't think so. One of his drinking buddies has light hair, but it's not really blond. You don't think he was badgering him for the poker money, do you?"

Lucifer sat and listened to the story of a man who hated his job and lived for his drinking sessions with his buddies, and wondered for the millionth time just why these humans had to play these games, insisted on doing a job they hated instead of chasing what they desired. But he was starting to understand them better, how the pressure from others forced them into situations they hated because they would rather put up with it than upset those they loved. He patted the woman's hand sympathetically.

"Lucifer, what are you doing?"

He jumped to his feet at Chloe's voice. She was standing glaring at him. He gestured to the grieving widow. "I was just taking a statement, detective, as you asked."

Chloe grabbed at his arm, pulled him away towards the kitchen. "You were all over her! I saw it!"

Lucifer stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on. Detective! You're mistaken!"

She turned from him, anger holding her shoulders stiff. "We have a job to do. We're not going to get it done while you're sitting there pawing at the witnesses. And as for the way you were looking at _her_ …" She waved a hand towards Natalie, who was watching the two of them in fascination and possibly a touch of jealousy.

Lucifer's mouth fell open in astonishment. He pulled his arm away. "I'm doing what you asked me to," he said, doing his best to hold back the red that threatened to glow in his eyes with the flash of anger he felt.

"I've had enough," Chloe snapped. She marched towards the door, and Lucifer was about to step after her when his phone rang. By the time he had fished it out of his pocket, she had disappeared. He looked at the screen; it was Maze. He tapped the answer button, reaching the doorway and watching after Chloe, who was halfway across the courtyard to the office. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He could feel it.

"Lucifer? It's Maze. Listen. That man you sent me after? He's not the one we want. I traced him to a dead body in the morgue. He'd filled his pocket with stones and waded into the river."

"Maze, I don't really have time—"

"But I found him, Lucifer. I'm on my way to the apartment complex now. He's there."

Lucifer hung up, staring after Chloe. "I already worked that out," he said grimly to the air.

* * *

Chloe walked into the office where Kirtley had shot himself. The body had been photographed and was being taken away; blood still pooled on the floor and spattered the wall behind his desk. The still air reeked of blood and gunpowder. The folders that sat in a neat pile on the desk were splashed with red, and sheets of paper were scattered around the room.

What was the point? Chloe stared around the room, seeing the meaningless life this man had led. No family photos, no indication of any personal interest, in a gloomy office with worn furniture and a threadbare carpet.

It would all end in death anyway; what was the point in struggling on, when every day was a fight for survival, when every moment could bring more pain? Suddenly she saw her whole life stretching in front of her, and she felt it dragging her down, as though the world were swimming around her and she was struggling to keep her head above water with a concrete block strapped to her leg.

She took out her gun, stared at it. He had just sat in his chair, put his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger and that was it. No more pain. No more uncertainty. Just peace.

A small voice spoke in her head: _Heaven is real. Hell is real. And you still haven't figured them out yet._ But this feeling of drowning spoke louder, and she slowly lifted her gun, still staring at it. The barrel looked like a tunnel. What would it be like to travel down that tunnel? To meet her fate coming the other way?

"Detective!"

Still she remained staring at the gun in her hand, and the world around her faded, until the tunnel ahead of her was all that remained, beckoning her, offering release from pain and suffering…

A hand gently touched her on the shoulder. "Chloe." He spoke softly this time, the devil on her shoulder. "This isn't you, Chloe. You don't want to do this."

"It's so easy," she said. "It would all be over."

"But it's not you. Remember the case?"

Slowly she tried to drag her attention away from the gun. Why wouldn't he leave her in peace?

"Detective! The demon? You've been speaking to him. He's made you feel this way. Please, Chloe, you have to listen to me. Think of Trixie. Think of me, dammit! You can't just leave us like this. Put the gun down."

She felt as though she were dreaming. She raised her eyes from the gun barrel, to see him peering at her in concern. Gingerly he put his hand over hers, twisted the gun away from them both and took it away from her. He dropped it on the desk and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, and suddenly the wave broke over her head and she could breathe again, safe in his arms. She sobbed into his jacket, and he patted her on the back and stroked her hair and held her until she could control her emotions again.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading along. Your comments are always welcomed._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this is a little late and a little short - Lux: Brighton is proving a big distraction! There are a couple of in-jokes in this chapter - I bet you spot them._

* * *

Chloe took a deep, shaky breath and pulled herself away from Lucifer's arms. She had felt so secure wrapped in them, but they had a job to do.

Never mind that she felt her legs were going to give way beneath her, and that she felt weak and frail, terrified that the water would rise and drown her again.

"What was that all about?" she asked, trying to make light of it all.

Lucifer's expression was grim. "That, detective, was the effect of you talking to Damasos. It appears he's around here somewhere."

"But how?" Chloe looked at him in confusion. "Wouldn't you have recognized him?"

"Maybe it's someone you've been talking to without me," he pointed out. "After all, you've been questioning people on your own a lot more lately."

"True." Chloe thought for a minute. "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I guess I'm still trying to adjust to - to everything. When I'm with you, I forget to worry. And then we're apart and it hits me all over again." She couldn't tell him how helpless she suddenly felt. Unable to even control her own emotions, the world seemed to her a different place. She no longer understood how it worked, because it played by rules she didn't know. Lucifer felt like her only anchor.

"Maybe we shouldn't be apart then," he said, brushing her hair away from her face. He ran his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears, and she forced a smile. "So who did you talk to just now?"

She shrugged. "The maintenance guy, a couple of teenage boys who were hanging around taking photos on their phone, the husband of the second victim, his next-door neighbor…"

"Were any of them blond?"

"What?" She frowned. "No. Well, one of the teenagers, maybe."

Lucifer shook his head. "No, I saw them. It can't be them."

"Oh, I spoke to the guy in apartment 2. He had a row with the first victim the day before she died. He was blond. But I hadn't seen him before today."

"It's not him, then." Lucifer looked puzzled. "It must be someone you've spoken to each time we've been here, because you've been in a foul mood each time."

Chloe tried to protest, and then thought back. She had been treating him pretty badly, now she considered it. Her moods had been unpredictable. She had startled herself with her sharp temper. She tried to remember "The only one I've spoken to each time is Henry Davrell, the maintenance man."

"It's not him," Lucifer said. "I would have recognized him."

"It's him."

They both swung round to see Maze standing in the doorway. "It's Davrell," she said. "I've tracked him from the last place he worked. He killed Wilds and took over his job here."

"But it can't be," Lucifer protested. "He's dark haired, not blond."

Maze looked at him in disgust. "Ever heard of hair dye?"

"And he doesn't look anything like Damasos. He wears glasses, for a start."

Chloe put her hand on his arm. "Lucifer, you can wear glasses without needing them," she pointed out. "And they can make you look completely different."

* * *

Lucifer compared his mental image of Davrell with his memory of Damasos. Maybe there was a superficial likeness there. He shrugged. "I guess so, then," he said. "Where is he?"

"He's not here, I just checked. I have his current address. Coming?"

Lucifer nodded. "Detective, I need you to stay here," he said.

Chloe stuck out her bottom lip in that stubborn look he knew so well. "I'm coming with you."

"You can't," he explained gently. "This one is my jurisdiction, detective, not yours. He's my responsibility and he can't remain here on earth. You would never manage to arrest him. You'd never be able to hold him. He's a demon, remember?" Did she even comprehend just how powerful a demon was? She had been living with Maze for a while now, but had never really understood the truth about her until very recently. And even now, he wasn't sure she really fully comprehended what a demon was like.

"I'm not staying here," Chloe said. "I can't. What if…"

"We'll be after him," Lucifer said. "We'll make sure he can't get to you again."

"But I can't stay here." Desperation leaked through in her voice.

"How about if we drop you off with Dan?" Lucifer suggested. "That way you wouldn't be on your own."

"It's not just… I can't face him right now. Or Trixie. Knowing what I came so close to doing. Please. We're partners. You wouldn't let me face him on my own, and I won't leave you."

Lucifer regarded her thoughtfully. Part of him wanted to keep her within his sight at all times, and she was right; if Damasos did get to her again, she wouldn't stand a chance by herself. He nodded. "Very well, but you stay back, let us deal with him."

Maze scowled at him. She took his arm and dragged him to one side. "Lucifer, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Told her what?"

"About the vulnerability thing."

He shrugged. "It's not important."

"Lucifer, if she's with you, you could get hurt. You could get killed. She wouldn't want that, and you know it."

But if she knew, she might not let him work with her any longer. And he couldn't bear that thought. "I can handle it," he said.

"But Lucifer—"

"Leave it, Maze!" His eyes flashed that dangerous red that was enough to let Maze know she'd pushed him as far as he could take from her. She nodded and stepped back, but looked angry.

"Are we going?" Chloe sounded eager, but the strain on her face betrayed the fact that she was concerned about facing Damasos again.

Lucifer indicated the doorway. "After you, detective."

* * *

 _Reviews/comments welcome as always. And I hope to meet some of you in Brighton next year._


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer followed Maze's directions and found himself in an underground parking lot. In one corner, elevators led up to the main building, which from the outside looked miserable and run down. He tucked the detective's car into a dark corner. There were a lot of those; the place was decidedly gloomy. A bit like the darker regions of Hell, Lucifer mused. He glanced over at the detective. "Stay in the car, please."

"Lucifer, I'm not staying in the car," she protested.

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Detective, you can't deal with this one," he reminded her. "This is my case."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he flashed his eyes at her just enough to remind her of who he really was. "Stay here." He could really do without having to worry about her as well as himself. He still wasn't used to this vulnerability thing cramping his style.

Reluctantly, she settled back into her seat and nodded. After he got out, she locked the car doors, much to his relief. He looked around for Maze; she had traveled separately, and had probably positioned herself in another corner somewhere.

All was quiet. Behind him, he could hear the car ticking as the engine cooled. Somewhere outside, he could hear a child shouting. And somewhere in the parking lot…

He tilted his head to one side, concentrating. There were voices somewhere in the distance. He moved towards them, senses on the alert. And so he turned immediately he heard the familiar whumph! that indicated one of his siblings had arrived.

"Azrael? What are you doing here?" he asked as his sister appeared beside him. He was starting to redevelop that sense he had always had, when she was nearby but not visible. She had loved hiding, playing tricks on him, but he had learned the technique and she had rarely managed to catch him out. A sudden thought struck him and his stomach gave a strange twist. "You're not here for Chloe! I won't let you take her!"

Azrael gave that small sigh that meant she was disappointed in him. "I'm not here to take Chloe. I'm here for you."

Lucifer winced. Did she have so little faith in his ability to stay safe?

"Not like that, Lu. Why won't you accept that I care about you and want to help you?"

"Because you stayed away for so long." Lucifer turned away from her, senses again on the alert. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

"Lu come on, that was in the past."

"The past can be closer than you think," he retorted. _Was that Maze's voice?_ "Azrael, are you going to help me or not?"

At her hesitation, he turned away in disgust. "Then please let me get on with my job."

"Why?" she demanded. "You complain that I'm still following Dad's rules, but here you are doing what he set you to doing. Hell's not your place anymore, Lu. Why are you still concerned?"

This time he let his anger blaze out through his eyes. "Because he's killing humans, Azrael. And I won't have that. I brought him here, and I have to deal with him. Before anyone else gets hurt." He fought the urge to glance back over his shoulder towards the car where the detective sat.

Azrael held up her hands. "All right, I'm sorry. I'll help if I can. But I have no power over demons. You're right, that is your domain."

Lucifer turned his attention back to the voices. He could hear Maze arguing with a man. Stepping around the nearest corner, he saw them, standing next to Maze's car. He silently moved closer and studied the man's face, recognizing him from the photo as Henry Davrell. But could he really be Damasos?

The man took his glasses off, and glared at Maze, and at last Lucifer saw it. It was the set of his jaw, the expression in his eyes. "Damasos!"

Both of them turned to face him, and Lucifer took advantage of the momentary hesitation to hurl himself forward, aiming a fist squarely at Damasos' nose. The demon staggered back, caught off-balance, and then raised his arm to strike back. Maze caught his wrist and twisted it, and the three of them struggled for a few minutes.

Damasos was strong, but so was Maze, and Lucifer was stronger. As they fought, Lucifer remembered fighting against Maze, and as he saw the damage she inflicted on Damasos's face he was grateful she was on his side this time.

Maze held Damasos in a headlock, and he squirmed underneath her, struggling to get free, as Lucifer adjusted his cuffs, giving himself time to catch his breath. Damn this vulnerability! And then Damasos's eyes shifted to a position just behind his shoulder and he heard Azrael cry out a warning. He glanced back, to see Chloe standing there.

"Detective, what are you doing here? I told you—"

"Argh!" Somehow, Damasos managed to break Maze's grip and throw her towards Lucifer, who caught her and steadied her. Hearing a cry behind him, he turned to see that Damasos had grabbed Chloe by the arm and was holding her as a shield.

Lucifer stepped backwards, holding his hands up. "Leave her," he said. "If you hurt her, I'll—"

"You'll what, kill me?" Damasos snarled. "You were going to do that anyway."

Lucifer watched warily, glancing from Damasos to Chloe to Maze. For a few seconds, no one moved.

* * *

Chloe forced herself to remain calm. She had thought it was all under control. It had looked like Maze and Lucifer had this guy - demon - whatever he was - captured, and she had come to see what would happen.

What a stupid idea that had been!

A voice spoke in her ear. "When I say duck, duck." Azrael's voice, she realized. She looked around, but saw no one. But a glance at Lucifer's face told her that he had heard it too. She tensed, waiting for the signal, in whatever form it might take.

"Duck!"

The yell echoed off the walls, and Chloe instinctively threw herself to the ground. Caught off guard, Damasos staggered as she shoved him, and Lucifer sprang forward.

Chloe felt herself pulled behind a pillar, and she hid there, next to Azrael, as they watched the fight. Lucifer swung at Damasos, but the demon ducked and caught Lucifer off balance. Maze bowled in from nowhere and knocked Damasos off his feet. She pulled a knife and tried to stab him, but he entangled his fingers in Maze's hair, bashing her head back onto the concrete. She howled and dropped the knife and he pushed her away, using the momentum to propel himself to his feet and toward the exit.

And then Lucifer let out a mighty roar. Chloe jumped, caught off guard as Lucifer sprouted a pair of wings - huge, white, glowing wings that stretched half the width of the parking lot. She had seen them before - or had seen what he claimed was a knockoff version of them, and had been impressed then, but these were beyond even that - the word divine suddenly seemed to fit. She had known, objectively, that something like that must have been involved when she thought about how she had ended up on the roof of that building, but actually seeing them took her breath away.

Lucifer flew - _flew!_ \- toward Damasos, knocking the demon to his back on the hard ground, and then grabbed him by the neck, holding him in the air as he tucked his wings away. Chloe felt a twinge of regret as they disappeared, inexplicably, leaving no mark on his jacket.

"How dare you disobey me!" Lucifer roared, and his face shifted into that distorted devil face that Chloe recognized and yet which hit her anew with its ferocity. His eyes were like flaming coals as he stared at the demon squirming in his grip.

"Let me go!"

"I'm taking you back to Hell where you belong."

Chloe swallowed hard. It suddenly hit her all over again that this was the real Lucifer. Not the playboy, not the fun-loving man she thought she had fallen in love with. This was the devil himself. And this was a case well beyond her experience.

"You belong there too!" Damasos protested.

"Not anymore." Lucifer lowered him, but still kept a tight grip. Maze had recovered her senses and stood next to the two of them, her face glowering. For just a moment, Chloe felt scared of her, but then she remembered seeing the same expression when Chloe had offered her hot chocolate rather than vodka as a bedtime drink, and couldn't suppress a smile at the thought. Maze was - well, Maze was Maze. And whatever she was like in a fight, Chloe knew that Maze would protect her, or Trixie, or Lucifer, to the death if necessary.

And Lucifer was Lucifer. That thought reassured her, as he shifted back to his normal face. He was still the man - the devil - she loved. She was just seeing the whole of him now. And while the truth scared her, it did not repel her as once it might have done.

"Put me in charge down there, then," Damasos offered. "Like I was before."

"Before I got there, you mean?" Lucifer scoffed.

"Before you ruined it all."

" _I_ ruined it? _I_ made sure people were tortured and punished according to their crimes. You just did it because you enjoyed it. And you've done the same up here. What did your human victims ever do to you? What made them deserve death?"

"It's what they believed," he protested weakly, trying to pull Lucifer's hand from his neck. "I only amplified that belief."

"You distorted it. You made them kill themselves. They didn't deserve that. And you expect me to put you back in charge of Hell? You must be joking! I'll put you in a cell of your own, where you can live out your life in misery."

Chloe couldn't take her gaze off Lucifer. He looked so intense, so in charge here. In his element. For the first time, she really started to understand what it meant to him, to be the Lord of Hell.

And then he seemed to remember she was there. He glanced over in her direction, and as he did so, Damasos twisted in his grasp and escaped. He whirled and suddenly he had Maze's blade in his hand and he slashed towards Lucifer, who ducked and twisted and stepped all in one graceful movement, and he had the blade in his hand and he threw it toward Damasos.

The demon staggered and fell, clutching the blade that was embedded in his chest, and Chloe wondered if this is what that fight with Pierce had been like.

And then Damasos was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and Lucifer bent over him to check his condition. Chloe's mind flashed back to that moment. That dreadful moment, when she had seen Pierce on the floor, Lucifer bent over him. Lucifer had stood and turned, and she had seen…

Her legs gave way and she sagged to the floor, clinging to the pillar for support. And then Lucifer was holding her, cradling her head, and the last thing she saw before she passed out was his familiar face peering down at her, looking worried.


	10. Chapter 10

_Last part. Thank you for sharing the journey with me._

* * *

Linda regarded her friend thoughtfully. "And then what happened?"

Chloe shrugged, blushing. "I guess it just all got too much for me, and I fainted."

"And how do you feel now?"

"Stupid. Weak. Useless."

Linda let the words sink in for a moment, and was rewarded by a small smile. "I guess it all sounds silly, right? I'm just overreacting."

"Chloe, you've been through a hell of a lot over the past couple of weeks. Pun intended." She was rewarded with a small smile. "If you're uncomfortable talking to me, then I can arrange for a colleague to see you, but I thought in this case…"

"You're the only person who really understands what's going on," Chloe agreed. "Please, I don't want to see anyone else. I just - I need to be able to talk this all through with someone who knows the truth. Who Lucifer really is. Who has already been through all this, understands what it's like to discover… well, that for the past couple of years things haven't been what I thought they were."

Linda regarded her thoughtfully. Chloe had arrived at her office looking pale and shaken. Lucifer had left her there, with strict instructions that the two of them needed to talk, and had promised to pay any bills - not that Linda would charge her friend, but she had a feeling that the regular payments into her bank account would increase in size anyway. While her relationship with Lucifer was hard to define these days, crossing the line into friendship far too often, he still insisted on paying her for her time. And it didn't look like it caused him any hardship, after all. It was reassuring to know that even if Lucifer or Maze scared off half her clients and upset others by interrupting sessions, she could still pay her bills. "You know you can come to me whenever you want. But I really don't know all the answers, Chloe. I would ask Amenadiel all sorts of questions - pester him, even - but never really got straight answers."

Chloe took a sip of the water from the glass she cradled in her hands. "Where is Amenadiel, anyway?"

"According to Lucifer, he took Charlotte's soul to heaven."

"Do you think he's coming back?"

"Who knows?" Linda shrugged. "I hope he does, someday. But maybe he's found his place and intends to keep it." She sighed, a wave of emotion washing over her as she thought of Amenadiel and the relationship they had once had. Maybe one day they'd have a chance to become at least friends again. "Now, shall we get back to the subject? You were telling me about how seeing Lucifer with the demon brought back your feelings over Pierce's death…"

* * *

Lucifer left Maze and Ella to deal with the body - let them worry how to dispose of a demon corpse without causing alarm - and headed home, dropping Chloe off with Linda on the way. He was glad she'd decided to talk to her friend; she obviously still needed to process the truth about him, and he really didn't feel up to sitting through heart-to-hearts. It was bad enough talking to Linda himself - after all this time he'd gotten used to their sessions, largely because they were talking about himself most of the time, and that was a topic he felt comfortable with. But he wasn't sure he could handle Chloe that well - especially if she started to want more details about his life. That was something he just didn't know how to talk about.

He entered the penthouse and slung his jacket on a chair. For a moment he contemplated the piano, but something about the air in the place made him pause. "Azrael?"

His sister appeared on the balcony, and he nodded in approval. He was quickly adjusting to being able to tell where she was. "Hi Lu."

"Why are you here again?" he asked. "You achieved what you wanted. We dealt with the demon. Now you can get back to your own life."

"Don't be like that," she wheedled, looking up at him with those puppy eyes he remembered so well.

Right now the memory pained him too much, and he turned away, pouring himself a scotch. "Like what?"

"I really miss you. Can't we be friends again?"

"You abandoned me, Azrael. Dad kicked me out and I lost everything. Even you. And now you just want to walk back in as though it never happened?"

Azrael looked down and twisted her right foot on the floor, in that gesture that meant she was feeling bad about something. "I want to make up for lost time," she said. "I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me at first. That's why I stayed away. I didn't join you in the rebellion, and maybe if I had, you'd have succeeded, or at least you wouldn't hate me so much."

Lucifer put his hand under her chin, tilting it up so that she was forced to look at him. "Hate you?" he said softly. "I've never hated you. But I was hurt that you didn't care what happened to me."

"Of course I cared! Lu, you know I cared! But remember how Dad was? Everyone was terrified of him. Is terrified of him, even though he just keeps quiet these days. We're all so scared of provoking him that we tiptoe along, never daring to put a foot wrong. But you, Lucifer, you weren't. You stood up to him. It's hard to go against authority, but you did it. That's why I always admired you so much - and feared you."

"Feared? Why?" he scoffed, taking a sip of his drink. He couldn't imagine Azrael being afraid of anything - except Dad, of course.

"That you'd drag more of us into your schemes. It's so much easier to keep your head down, seek the quiet life."

"I can't live that way." Lucifer gazed into the flames of the fireplace, memories stirring.

"No. Desire was always your thing. While the rest of us learned to suppress our desires, you had to go for yours at all costs. Never mind how those around you suffered."

"That wasn't my…"

"Intention? No, it wasn't. But it happened anyway. Life was hard for you when Dad chucked you out, sure. But he made the Silver City a miserable place for the rest of us, too. We didn't have it easy either."

"In the Silver City? Oh, how hard life must have been."

"It was hard for me, Lu. I didn't have you. Remember the fun we had?"

Lucifer tried to avoid thinking of life in the old days, before the Fall. He had convinced himself that he had been miserable there. And yes, sometimes he had. But Azrael was right, there were good times too. Sometimes a voice from the past could shake you from your picture of what life used to be like, and reveal the truth. Like the brother whose planned reunion with his sister had brought out the suicidal thoughts that Damasos had managed to amplify, he realized, thinking back to the case.

"What is this, a family reunion?"

Lucifer whirled at the sound of wings and that familiar voice. "Talking of voices from the past," he snorted. "Amenadiel. What are you doing here, brother? I thought you were cosy in Heaven these days, not worrying about us down here."

"I came down because I'm concerned, Luci. A demon escaped from Hell."

"Yes, yes, keep up," Lucifer replied impatiently. "You're about five pages behind the story, brother. We've dealt with Damasos."

"Yes, I know you have."

Amenadiel was as pompous as ever, standing there full of his own importance. Lucifer took care to disguise the sense of pleasure he felt at the sight of him. As much as he butted heads with his brother, they had grown closer over the past couple of years, and he had missed him more than he had thought he would. He gave a deep sigh and refilled his glass, not bothering to offer him any. "So what's the problem?"

"My concern is not dealing with him, it's finding out how he escaped in the first place."

Lucifer spread his hands wide, nearly spilling his drink. "He sneaked out behind me. When I went to get Abel from Hell."

Amenadiel shook his head. "How, Luci? You know that's not possible. There's no way a demon could have just sneaked out, whatever you might have been told. I believe that someone let him out."

A cold feeling spread through Lucifer's gut. "Who and why?" He placed the glass very carefully down on the side table and stared at his brother.

"It must be one of our siblings, 're the only ones with the ability to move in and out of Hell at will. As to why - I can only think that one of us wants to stir up trouble."

"Against me?" Lucifer gave a short, mirthless laugh, looking from Amenadiel to Azrael and back again. He knew relationships between him and his siblings weren't good, but would any of them actually want to interfere in his life at this point, after so long?

"Against humanity." Amenadiel sat on the couch, his hands on his knees and regarded Lucifer steadily waiting for him to take in the impact of his words.

* * *

 _Sorry, Amenadiel insisted on getting in on the action at the last minute. Whether that story will be told or not, I'm not sure yet. It strikes me that the more of the characters who know about Lucifer's true identity, the more the stories themselves tend to shift towards that area. So I suspect Ella won't find out for a while yet! It's been fun playing with them, though._

 _As always, reviews/comments are very welcome, and I'd like to say a big thank you to those who read sections and offered good advice._


End file.
